With You Tonight
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Getting back to school had never been one of Coopers first thoughts upon leaving for winter break. In fact, that was usually the last thing on his mind. However, this year, he had Josh. CooperJosh.


-With You Tonight-

**Okay, another DMoC fic. By the way guys, there are a few lurking in the Misc. Movies section. Anyway, ugh... please note that Cooper and Josh are already together at teh start of this fic. Established relationship and all that. Oh, rated for brief sex scene. Takes place just after the movie, as long as you pretend Rachel was non-existent. Wish I owned them, don't. Song isn't mine. Belongs to Matt Wertz, entitled 'With You, Tonight.' Original characters are mine. Ummm... Enjoy! Reviews much appreciated.**

* * *

Saturday, 600 miles  
lie between, the two of us  
And telephones, they can't replace  
Me with you, face to face.

Getting back to school had never been one of Coopers first thoughts upon leaving for winter break. In fact, that was usually the last thing on his mind, as was the case for the majority of Daleman's population. He would usually be found stoned and-or drunk out of his mind for the whole of the break, no different from the time he'd spent at school. Before Josh anyway, now he actually went to classes on a semi-regular basis.

However, the majority of the student population didn't have to go back to 'Flushels, the Toilet Cleaning Clown.' Yeah, his father had cooled off a bit after he'd 'saved' Josh from jumping of the bridge a few weeks ago. That was an incident that he preferred not to talk about. But, it wouldn't make the trip any more enjoyable than a root canal.

Not without Josh there, at least.

The roommate in question was still back in their shared dorm room. Undoubtedly having more fun than Cooper currently was. He scrubbed away at the last toilet in the room, finding that letting his mind drift back to his lover had made the time pass quicker, but it only made him miss Josh all the more.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of the jumpsuit he'd been wearing for God-knew-how-long, longing for a break. He spared a glance at his watch, finding that it was indeed time for one, long overdue, really.

"Finally." He huffed, pulling off the gloves he'd been wearing and making his way into the hallway where the payphone was. He typed in the number he knew by heart and waited for Josh to pick up.

You gotta tell me its true  
That you feel the same  
I'm so much better when  
I say your name  
Let me be with you tonight  
Everything will be just fine  
With you tonight

"Coop?" The younger boy mumbled into the phone, his voice muffled by the pillow over his head. He'd finally managed to get to sleep when his phone had rung, pulling him out of restless dreams and away from the few hours of sleep he would get before he had to go meet Durkheim for their meeting tomorrow.

The scoff on the other end of the line bought him back from the murder plot he was forming in his head. "I don't hear from you for three days and all I get is 'Coop'?" Another scoff. "I'm insulted."

Josh glared at the device in his hand, glancing at the red LED display of the alarm clock, reading 4:22. "If I could reach through the phone and strangle you I would have done it by now."

"Ooh, sounds hot." Cooper grinned from his end of the line, back in New York, on a break from the rigorous chore of scrubbing toilets. "We'll have to try that when I get back."

"How can you possibly have sex on the brain at this hour…?" A brief pause followed. "Oh, wait, never mind. Forgot who I was talking to."

Cooper laughed. "Hilarious. You realize this is the first time I have willingly wished my winter break away, right?"

Josh had just about given up sleeping now, crossing the room to Cooper's stocked mini-fridge. "At least you got to go home. I'm still stuck here."

"I know. It sucks. I was going to invite you up here for a few days." The elder moped.

"I'm allowed to leave after the meeting tomorrow, but I have to go see my parents…" He regretfully informed his lover.

Cooper, never one to miss an opportunity to avoid work, perked up. "If you wanted I could think up an excuse to bail on Flushels and come visit you there…?" He suggested, hopefully. He didn't really care about the work, he wanted to be around Josh.

"Okay. I'll make sure it's okay with my parents in the morning and give you a call. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sleep tight, baby." The other grinned, despite the fact that Josh couldn't see him before hanging up.

And that was apparently just what Josh needed to hear because he was out not five minutes later.

When streetlights kissed, upon your lips  
My jealous eyes, saw all of it  
Losing sleep, we learned to be  
Me with you, you with me

"Mom, Dad, this is Cooper." Josh grinned as he introduced his roommate, as well as his lover, to his family. They'd been ecstatic about meeting him. He did after all, as far as they knew, save their sons life. "Coop, this is my Mom, Kate, and my Dad Tom."

"Nice to meet you." Cooper smiled, shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. Josh was surprised, the boy should go into acting, you'd never know it was the same guy who'd pretty much taught Josh how to fail college.

"You two boys don't mind sharing a room, I assume?" Josh's father asked, helping them drag their bags upstairs.

Cooper laughed. "Not at all."

"That was a stupid question." Tom laughed, setting the bags down on his sons bed. "I'll leave you alone, let you both get settled in. Ugh… dinners at eight. I'm sure Josh will give you a tour." He smiled and excused himself, something both boys were grateful for.

Cooper was busy taking in the room. The walls were painted a navy bluish color, posters of the Indianapolis Colts and other sports teams decorated the room, as well as several trophies and medals, some for scholastic achievements, others for sports. A single bed, covered with a plaid comforter sat in one corner, across from a desk and a bulletin board still covered in notes and Josh's chicken scratch handwriting. A spare mattress was set up beside Josh's, no doubt for him. "Nice room."

"Thanks. You wanna chill out in here for a while or take that tour?"

"Lead the way, monsieur." Josh was still standing by the door, so the elder stepped behind him, hands on his shoulders as Josh exited the room.

He laughed, turning the corner in the hallway. 'Parents room." He gestured to the door at the end of the hall. "Sister, Sara's, room. You'll be mauled to death if you dare open that door." Josh teased, pointing to the door across from his own. "Bathrooms at the top of the stairs. Privacy is not guaranteed. Enter at your own risk. Moving on."

"This must be the thirty second tour." Cooper grinned as the descended down the stairs.

"That's cause all the interesting stuff is outside. Kitchen, dining room, den. Second bathroom, same concept applies." He went through each room quickly, his lover's hands still on his shoulders. "And finally, outside."

"Whoa." Cooper stared, the sun was setting and it hit the cornfield in front of the house and made it look magnificent. However, the elder's first thought was, "That's… a lot of corn."

Josh snorted, pulling Cooper around to the barn. "You have no idea how much--" He was cut off however, when he ran into his sister. "Why, hello, Satan."

"Ah, Lucifer. You're home. And you've brought a guest." She laughed, hugging her brother.

"Sara, this is Cooper, my roommate at Daleman. Cooper, my younger sister, Sara." He introduced the two.

"I see you two have an interesting relationship." Cooper teased, raising an eyebrow at the Demonic names. "It is amusing as hell though."

Sara smiled. "We have to be amusing around here. How else would we stay sane?" She cringed when she heard her mother call for her. "I've got to go help set the table. See you guys inside."

Let me be with you tonight  
Everything will be just fine  
With you tonight

Dinner had seemed to drag on forever, at least for Cooper and Josh. They'd spent the spare moments between Sara's departure and the call for dinner making out just inside of the barn. It was getting pretty heated by the time they realized that they needed to be elsewhere.

So, the two boys had spent the entirety of the meal in a state of painful hardness.

After finally being excused almost an hour and a half after the start of the dinner, the two bolted up the stairs with the excuse that they were both exhausted from their respective flights and wanted to finish unpacking and get some sleep before the chaos began the next day, when Josh's relatives came in for Christmas. They had no intention of sleeping just yet, though.

"Are meals -always- that long here?"

"No, that was absolute torture." Josh replied, clicking the lock shut on his door. "Have to do this fast."

Cooper nodded, pulling his lover to the bed and quickly pinning him in place. "Don't think it'll take much."

Josh nodded in agreement, reaching as Coopers reached for the zipper of his jeans. The younger stifled a moan by pressing his lips to Cooper's when contact was first made. "God…" Josh panted, working at the other's pants. His fist curled around Cooper's erection, mimicking the movements the elder was using on him.

"Mmm…" The black haired boy groaned softly, brushing his thumb over the head of Josh's member, kissing long his lover's jaw line to that place just under his ear, the one that drove Josh crazy.

He arched into Cooper's touch, bringing him closer to the edge of release as well.

"Come on, Josh, cum for me…" Cooper whispered in his lovers ear, before biting down on the lobe, he twisted his wrist just so and with one for brush to the slit at the tip of the shaft, Josh was falling, Cooper not far behind as they swam in the bliss of orgasm.

"God, Coop…" Josh panted, kissing the older boy once more. Both of their hands were coated with the sticky white substance.

His lover grinned down at him, fixing both of their pants and cleaning up as best as he could. "I say we get rid of the evidence and think up an excuse as to why neither of us can sleep on the other bed."

"Good idea."

You gotta tell me it's true  
That you feel the same  
I'm so much better when  
I say your name

Ten minutes later, after quick showers and a change of clothes the two were lying in Josh's old bed. Cooper's arm draped over Josh's stomach possessively, holding tight to his lover.

"If anyone asks, you had a nightmare." Josh reminded him. It was a lame excuse, but it would do.

"Not that far from the truth. That is how all of this started." Cooper smiled, tracing random patterns on the skin the younger's t-shirt left exposed.

He moved further into the other's embrace. "Coop, I'm glad you wanted to give up your break for me."

"No problem. I can't stand being away from you. It's boring."

Josh laughed. "I've figured out that I can't sleep without you."

"I noticed. You sounded much more alert for a four am phone call than you usually are." Cooper teased. "Now, go to sleep, okay?"

"Mm, yeah." Josh nodded, suddenly finding himself exhausted. "Glad I got to be with you tonight."

"Me, too, baby."

Let me be with you tonight  
Everything will be just fine  
With you tonight  
Let me be with you tonight  
Everything will be just fine  
With you tonight


End file.
